Frankly
by Talking Raptors
Summary: Frank West can do anything, it seems. From soccerballs, kicked as high as the eye can see, and throwing lawn mowers. Frank also gets bitten many times. But when he got bitten when he waited for his helicopter, why was he affected? Read and review, plz.


**Frankly**

Frank needed weapons – _bad_, and he always found them in every store, jewelleries to plates, etc.

Yet everything seems so damn light to him, frankly. He could also kick a soccer ball as far as the eye can see, and carry a lawn mower.

So what_ can't_ he do?

---

He watched Jessie – now as a zombie in the security, moaning, limping towards him as she hungered.

Frank thought, with her becoming a zombie, what are the odds of him becoming a zombie soon?

He stood there, trying to focus on the former partner of Brad, with his camera, a snuff shot of the moaning Jessie, a sound that bounced across around the room.

Then he got bitten by her on the leg.

No big deal to him, he thinks. He gets bitten thousands of time, yet, he doesn't turn into a zombie, and neither does he get even affected. Why?

Because Jessie, and others, didn't eat the nutrients from healthy food that should be eaten daily.

Frank West eats a lot of healthy food. He even blends them in a blender. Heck, you can even spit the healthy drink to zombies and they get hurt as if they're on fire. Two clean shots and they're dead.

He shakes his leg, trying to get her off, and slices her into half with a_really _heavy battle axe, found in the antique shop, where the limitless stock is always good for him. Everywhere is limitless, but he doesn't even notice does he?

He reads a note on the table, a note from Otis, saying that he had escaped. He frowned. He wanted to kill that bastard for calling him while trying to run for his life.

Oh, well. In a dream of Frank's, he killed Otis with a Megaman blaster, and he suddenly turned into a box which threw out brooms and food. He also realized that Otis never talked to him face-to-face. He's scared, he bets.

--

Special Forces stormed the area, and they were commanded to take out survivors.

Only one thing Frank could do.

He rolled his eyes back, moaned, limped, head back like a zombie, and had just passed one of the Special Forces.

"We've got one more!" They said, and shot Frank in the ear as he collapse onto the floor.

Then got up, "BASTAR-" They shot him again, and he drank some juice that magically heals wounds quickly, and made him feel jumpy and hyper. (Super, healthy, nutritious drink, that is.)

He's just like Pop-eye the sailor man who eats spinach. Frank loved that show.

He ran past them with a _woosh_, and took out some jewels from his super, invisible back pack, and threw it at them.

He eventually took out a small, blue chainsaw and wipes the whole squad out, along with their toy helicopter.

He wondered why, when he holds books, he could do anything that the book tells him to do. Willamette is magic. It's Disneyland with zombies, apparently.

--

He waited for the helicopter to come.

It was only six hours until it came, and he was bored.

He missed that Kent guy for some reason. He looked like a DS game character who was a friend of this attorney. He had previously played it and forgotten what the name was.

Ah! I could point fingers at people! He thought in his head.

And so he did.

--

Trying to avoid the Special Forces at the same time, he went and collected arms from fallen zombies.

He then ventured into the Maintenance Tunnel, where, hopefully, no Special Forces would be there.

With crowds of zombies going towards him, he shouted, while wearing a blue business suit with a red tie.

"OBJECTION!" And threw the arm at the zombie, and they savored it.

He repeated that cycle until it was time to go.

And then Frank was almost a zombie.

The reason?

He didn't eat the right amount of nutrients for the day.

**End**

A/N: The game is Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, also made by Capcom. Search it up, if you don't know D:

Frank West - Chuck Norris of Willamette Mall. I bet I won't get reviews :(


End file.
